


DEBT 🤧🖕🏼

by dazallen



Category: That girl is just not cute
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazallen/pseuds/dazallen
Summary: A gift to beloved friend for sponsoring me genshin HAHAHAHA
Relationships: Izumi/Shikimori
Kudos: 2





	DEBT 🤧🖕🏼

* * *

**Shikimori POV (?)**

_‘This day cant possibly get any worst ..’_

“So where is it?”

“ _Sense i_ I swear! I finished the homework you gave and-“ the teacher quickly held up a hand to stop her from continuing any further, closing his eyes sighing while rubbing his temple,

“All right all right- don’t need to give me those same horrible excuses. Sit down Shikimori”

“…yes _sensei_ , _gomen_..” sighing as she sat down. Seeing him walk back to the teachers table mumbling about a headache popping up from the stress.

_‘I guess it’s not my day today’_, taking a glance in Izumi’s direction. Izumi was looking at her smiling apologetically as if he’s saying _‘ are you okay?’_ Smiling back at him as a reply that she is fine, not to cause him any worry. He doesn’t need to think about these useless things. Izumi seem to get the message and gave her a small smile and a thumbs up before turning back his focus to the board. It was the last class for the day, Shikimori then relaxes and popping up her chin onto her arm, looking out the window reminiscing how her day went so far.

_Earlier she had bumped into Inuzaka with her lunch in the cafeteria causing her and  Inuzaka’s shirt to get dirty, only to slip on her bum while trying to apologize.  Embarrassing herself even more.  The accident caused a jam in the cafeteria hallway making some student  angry on not being able to eat. Luckily she still has her PE clothes kept in her locker._

The sweet voice talking at her side causing to snap back to the present. It’s the voice of..

Ah it’s her sweet angel talking.

“—so that’s why im really really sorry! I hope you don’t mind waiting..”

Noticing the empty classroom that leaves only her, Izumi and another classmate, Naoko.

“Where is everyone?”

“Huh? Didn’t you hear the bell ring? It rang like 5 minutes ago... And Shikimori-sannn you weren’t listening to me!” now whining as he has to tell what he said all over again.

. _._ _was that a pout? Is Izumi-kun pouting? That’s adorable. _

“As I was saying, I’m on cleaning duty with Naoko today so you’ll have to wait for a bit.. Do you mind waiting?”

“Nope, I don’t mind waiting if it means going back with you.” smiling,

Before he could reply another voice came from behind him,

“Ah! Izumi-kun, let’s start cleaning now so we can go back earlier”. Tilting her head to look behind him, it was Naoko. She’s just another average person in the class. Short brown coloured hair, big round magenta eyes, hairstyle with her bangs brushed to one side behind her ear, and not that much shorter than Izumi. You can say she’s a little cute.

She was carrying what seems to be a trash bin waiting for Izumi to take the other one so they could go down together. Naoko nudged her chin towards the other bin in the corner of the class,

“Let’s bring these down first. Shall we?”,

“I’ll be right there!”, he turned his head, leaning closer to Shikimori,

 _‘ too close’_. So close she could feel his breath on her cheeks. 

“ Just wait for me okay? I’ll be quick as possible.”all while blushing, Turning back around to join Naoko bringing down the bins. 

_‘… ah .. I want to kiss him ..’_

* * *

**(Izumi pov )**

Panting as he poured out the last trash into the bigger bin behind the school. Wiping his sweat with the sleeves of his white shirt.

_‘God why did I decide to wear my sweater when doing cleaning duty? !’_

“You alright there Izumi-kun?” , Naoko peeked from behind swaying her body front and back with her arms linked at her back.

“haah..i’m.. not meant for these kind of stuff honestly haha..” _Really_. He was really just skin and bones and this was tiring even as easy as throwing out the trash sounds like.

Naoko giggled, “Hmm well I don’t mind you being so weak either”

“ ugh?! weak…”, hearing Izumi saying this just makes her laughing harder. He looked like a puppy who got told not deserving to be given a kibble. It took Naoko a few minutes before calming down to catch her breath, walking back up with the empty bin and Izumi in step beside her.

“Hm~ You’re funny Izumi-kun. _This makes me fall for you even more_ ,” she said the last part so softly its barely a whisper. Looking elsewhere other than the boy beside her, admiring the view.

“Hm? What was that? I couldn’t hear the last part.” He stopped to look at Naoko. They’ve reached the middle level of the staircase just before reaching the classroom. Ignoring Izumi, Naoko walked passed him up the stair then turn back to him.

“Its nothing~ Come let’s get our bags.” Leaving Izumi a tad bit confused but he too ignored it.

Looking down at his watch,

_‘It’s getting late, I hope Shikimori-san is still waiting for me ..’_

Reaching his classroom he saw Naoko sitting down at the seat in front of his table. Only the light of the falling sun illuminating the classroom giving the whole place a glow. It also made Naoko looking so soft.

“Naoko? You haven’t go down yet?”, cleaning up his table and putting his books into his bag.

“I was waiting for you, I was hoping we could go back together?..”, looking hopeful and this makes him feel guilty but he already promised Shikimori after all.

“ _Gomen_..but I’ve already promised Shikimori-san that I’d go back with her, she’s waiting for me at the very moment.” He said timidly, fidgeting and rubbing his hand together hoping it won’t make the other mad.

“Ah its okay! Don’t worry about it…nee Izumi-kun?”,watching Izumi already walking to the exit of the classroom, only to stop at the call of his name. Turning around to face her properly,

“ _Yes_?”,

* * *

…

**(Back to Shikimori .. )**

Walking down the noisy hallway, group of friends chatting laughing loudly all around her. Today she just somewhat feels. _.. lonely. Alone. Deserted._

Twist and turn to the stairs, none of those walk pass her greeted her, none did she recognize the faces. Or was it just her vision playing tricks, it was getting heated, dizzying and blurry all at once. Was she forgetting something?

‘ _Ah it’s the first time walking down the stairs without Izumi-kun.’_ Ever since they got close never once they not go down these stairs separately when going home. Reaching to the shoe lockers and changing them out with the usual white shoes instead of the flops.

** Thud **

The sound of the shoes hitting the floor made her flinch. It was loud, too loud as if it wasn’t the normal soft thuds she hears every day.

“..I’m definitely sick...” , mumbling to none other than herself. She did feel a little groggy when she was washing up in the girls’ washroom after the accident at lunch. Closing the shoe locker slowly so she wouldn’t accidentally make herself flinch again. She stride out the school door and leaning against the wall.

Taking out her phone with her little teddy charm ( ~~that Izumi got for her on one of their dates~~ ) swinging as she choose a game to play and pass time waiting for Izumi to finish with cleaning duty.

_ ‘It should probably take 15 minutes at most’ _

Hearing muffled giggling getting closer only to show that it’s two of Naoko’s friend. They don’t really talk but since they both are in a different class together leaving Naoko in her class alone, they come over to fetch Naoki before going down for break and sometimes hanging out in class during lunch.

“ _I wonder if Naoko already confessed at this point”_

_“ Nooo that can’t be,  its too early!”_

_“Bet you 5000 yen she confesses today, I mean why wouldn’t she after we plan this for her?”_

_ “Bet 6000 yen, anyways it’s just to make them closer! Don’t get so over.” _

_ “Ugh but asking that guy to change duty with Naoko was such a pain.” _

_“He was just a jerk forget about it, wanna get ice cream on the way back?”_

_“ Oooo I love the  strawyberr .. —“_

As the conversation fades away, Shikimori stood there shocked. Unmoving even as the game made a loud sound as she didn’t pay attention to the game due to said conversation.Arms loosely hanging by her side, still gripping her phone in a tight grip and the screen flickering ‘ **YOU LOSE!** **’**

She didn’t mean to eavesdrop, everyone knows it’s a bad thing to do. She shouldn’t have listen but she did. Regrets fill her as she thinks of all possible things that could happen between Izumi and Naoki now that they’re alone together.

_In class. Alone together. Together with no one else. Just the two of the m .  Where no one could disturb them._

It’s not that she don’t trust Izumi’s loyalty, but it’s painful to think of it. She blames it on her fever. It’s only painful due to the sickness. She wants to throw up, bile already reaching her throat, but she swallows back. Bitter hot bile goes back down her throat causing her to cough violently. Eye tearing up at the action.

‘ _I shouldn’t be around Izumi-kun or else he’ll get infected_ _..’_

Making up her mind, taking her phone back out quickly sending a quick text and making her way back home.

* * *

**( Izumi POV)**

“ _Nee_ _...Izumi-kun?”_

_“ Yes?”_

_“What is Shikimori-chan to you?” head down looking at her feet, not wanting to look at Izumi properly,_

_ ‘Ah, I said it. This is embarrassing’  _

The question was only met with a long silence. Scared she somewhat offended him she quickly tried to break the silence,

“A-ah I didn’t mean anything by it I just--,”

“..the sun,”

“…huh?”

“Shikimori-san… she is like the sun to me.. a hero, she’s always there to save me from my clumsiness.. and she makes me feel warm when I see her smile so..to me, _she’s my sun.”_

Only finding the courage now, Naoko looked up only to see him smiling to himself eyes full of fondness all while blushing.

 _‘He looks in awe even when the main source of all this affection isn’t even here’ ,_ letting out a little amused huff,

“It seems like I’ve lost without even trying...” standing up stretching her arms out.

“What do you-“,

“Well what are you waiting for Izumi-kun? It is quite rude to leave a lady waiting~”

“Ah right! See you tomorrow Naoko-chan!” giving a quick wave before bolting out the classroom. As he reached the last flight of stairs quickly changing his shoes causing him to almost trip. Fast walking to the entrance only to find that there was no one here.

Still tired and panting from the running (a/n ; god this boy needs to work out) , taking out his phone to see a text from Shikimori.

\--------------------------------

From; Shikimori

To; Izumi

\-----------------------------------

_ Sorry Izumi-kun but I don’t feel so good all the sudden so I went back first. Hope you reach home safely! :) _

_**Received ** 26 minutes ago _

“Ah... My phone was on silent...”, but Shikimori wasn’t the type to turn back on promises. Yes even when sick. The last time she was sick she hidden it very well until the next day when she collapse in class just because she promised Izumi-kun that she would eat with him every break. Which also made her getting a lecture from Izumi about being sick and not forcing herself.

‘ _I’ll just drop by and give her some medicine’_ _ , _

Just as he decided to drop by, something wet hit his nose.

_Blop... Blop blop blop_

“Ah! It’s raining! Uhh –“looking around for umbrella only to find none.

_ Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

Just his luck isn’t it. This is normal. And it was like god was mocking him as the rain pours even harder.

**_ SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH _ **

Even when sheltered under the school roof the rain was already soaking his shoes and socks.

Decided that this isn’t even the worst thing that has happened to him in his life he used his bag as coverage and ran to the bus stop.

Getting on the bus, soaking wet and profusely apologising to the lady bus driver even when she said it’s okay. He gets off the stop Shikimori always drops, he has been here enough times to familiarize the whole area to where the 24 hours convenient stores are and her house. Running in the rain again, it took about 3 minutes to reach the store. Entering,

_ ‘Ding dong’ _

_ “Welcome” _

He bows a hello then proceeds to go to the medicine aisle and getting the necessary. Including the umbrella. God he doesn’t want to go through that again.

This time with proper tools go get through the rain Izumi decided to text his mother just to let her know. Sighing from the short adventure he just had he prepares himself for another 10 minutes’ walk to Shikimori house. Kind of excited and nervous but he wouldn’t a good boyfriend if he didn’t bring her something when she’s sick right?

Finally reaching the house he gives a knock.

_“Shikimori-san?”_

* * *

**(Earlier/Shikimori /at some point + izumi )**

Unlocking the door and clumsily taking off her shoes not bothering to arrange it nicely like how she has been taught. Her parents are out of town doing god knows what. Too tired and dizzy to think. All the walking just made the headache grow.

Groaning as she drag herself to her bedroom, changing her clothes into a more comfortable pyjamas. A tired sigh escaping her lips when her back finally hits the mattress. She wanted to sleep but she can’t. It too hot and cold at the same time, and that’s not the only reason.

Twisting in her bed sweating, wanting to do something to get her mind off things but her body won’t cooperate. Stop all the things that she does not want to remember. Anything but that. Anything but to drown in her own insecurities. She would not lose and succumb to that dark part of her mind…but Izumi has just changed her so much she couldn’t help it. She loves him.

Her head was swarmed with unwelcomed thoughts.

‘ _Did he know she was going to confess and went along with it?’_

_‘ Did he find her cute?’_

_ ‘Did he get bored of me?’ _

_ ‘Was I not his type?’ _

_‘Am I getting too **rough** ?’_

_ ‘Was he not getting enough **attention**?’ _

_ ‘Am I too **masculine** of a female?’ _

_‘ is it  **me **?’_

_‘Was I **not enough** ?’_

_‘It was **me **,  **I ** wasn’t enough,  **I ** wasn’t there for him,  **I ** didn’t save him enough times, he doesn’t **trust** **me ** he doesn’t **love** ** me** anymore he doesn’t—‘_

_**‘ its all my fault’** _

It felt like a dam broke inside of her, her every fibre in her body was hot, burning. She cried curling into herself clutching her arms to her chest. Her head spinning with emotion mixed with the headache dizzying her even more. The heat from the crying and fever was getting too much. It was getting so sohot and it hurts.

Izumi was the only one she finds comfort in, she doesn’t want to disappoint anyone. Especially him.

Lying down was getting uncomfortable as the pillow was getting soaked by her tears but getting up would be the bigger problem so she laid down. Feeling empty like an empty vessel.

**_ Lonely _ **

That was what she is feeling. All she wanted is Izumi, and god is taking him away.

Moving to lie down on her back, she put one arm to cover her eyes but the tears still won’t stop spilling from the side dripping down her cheeks.

Praying to whoever is listening, to any god who’s willing to listen to her cries.

_“.. Don’t take him away please .. I  beg of you  he’s all I have left .. ’_

The only one who could make her feel alive.

_Knock knock knock_

_A soft voice could be heard over the sound of rain hitting the window._

_‘ when did it start to rain?’_

_ “Shikimori-san?” _

_ ‘...Izumi-kun?’ _

Quickly getting up causing her to fall down with the glass she had provided for herself earlier. Not able to hear the sound of glass breaking, only when she tried to get up getting a small cut in her palm, hissing in pain she looked around.

Shattered glass everywhere.

‘ _Izumi-kun is here and I can’t do a simple things as getting up without breaking anything, I’m a disappointment I can’t let him see this side of me I can’t—‘_

Before she even realized Izumi was already by her side inside her bedroom moving her around checking for injuries.

“Shikimori-san! Oh my god what happened, wait stay here don’t move I’ll get the first aid okay?- “

Panic rising in him,

“..Why are you here...”

“You said you were sick but wait let me treat you first its-“

“ **I don’t deserve you.”**

After a few beats, he said in a soft voice as not to startle her,

“ _Shikimori-san_.. Whatever it is let’s talk after I wrap you up okay? You’re hurt.”

Izumi stood up walking out the bedroom in seconds to the toilet where first aids are usually put for all houses in general.

Coming back with a first aid and a broom in the other hand he puts the box on the bed then carries Shikimori onto the bed then proceeds to swipe the broken shards out of the way.

He nothing but good in first aid, but he tried to clean her palm as softly and covering it with bandages. Kissing the back of her hand with butterfly kisses to make her feels better. Or so he thought. The kissing had apparently make Shikimori flinch. It was a small flinch you wouldn’t think it was a flinch if you didn’t pay so much attention. That reminded him of the conversation earlier. He didn’t know if it’s a good time to bring it up but he needs to talk about it.

Slowly he sat down beside her, taking both her hands into his palm holding it tight. Leaning closer to bring their foreheads together.

“… _you’re burning_ ”, he whispered, still head to head not moving away.

And he was met with silence, which was expected. But right now she needs him the most so he’ll be here. With Shikimori being quiet he finally got to observe her overall.

‘ _Puffy eyes, trie_ _d tear streaking down her face. She has been crying..’_ ,knowing this new info pains him.

“..How did you get in?” Shikimori finally spoke up, you can hear the hoarseness of her voice. 

“ The door was unlocked.. you should really be sure to lock it next time Shikimori-san..”

_After a few seconds a giggle could be heard._

“…pfft”, hearing an amused huff from the other, _security is not a funny matter._

“What? Shikimori-san im not joking! This isn’t a joke..”

“Seeing you all worried is cute..”

“ _Shikimori-san..”_ , a sort of warning tone.

“I really don’t deserve you ..”,

“And what makes you say that?”

“…I overheard about Naoko wanting to confess to you.”

**_ “?!” _ **

“Did she not?”

“no..no she didn’t, but you know I have _no one else but you for me right_?” tilting her chin up to look at him.

His eyes were full of love and genuine care for her.

Its those words. The exact thing that she needed to hear. It makes her want to cry all over again.

“Thank you..”

“hm?”

“Its nothing..”, she really did have a soft spot for him.

Leaning against his chest to hear his beating heart. Its calming, lulling her to sleep. The forgotten medecine downstairs with the still soft padding of rain hitting the window,

Just the two lovers in each other’s arms breathing softly enjoying the others presence, with no words needed as they already knew that they belonged to each other from the very beginning.


End file.
